ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 668 (2nd July 1991)
Plot Ricky and Sam make their way to Scotland. Phil learns that they can apply to the courts to stop the pair getting married, but only if they are not in Scotland at the time they make the order. He then reveals that even if Ricky and Sam make it to Scotland before they do, they will have to wait fifteen days before they can marry anyway. Sharon wants to know what Grant is really using the Arches for, but does not get a clear answer. She gives him the name of the contact she stored the dodgy gear and car at. Frank wants answers on his son's whereabouts. The Mitchell brothers consider trying to get Ricky sectioned so that they cannot marry. Sharon disagrees and voices her disapproval. Peggy wants Grant, Phil and Kevin to drive to Scotland immediately but Grant makes an excuse to delay the journey. The next morning, they head off to Scotland. Peggy stays in the Square in case Sam returns. Ricky and Sam find a venue to marry at, but learn there is a three month waiting list, so they head somewhere else. Sharon informs Frank and Pat that Ricky and Sam are in Scotland. Ricky and Sam find Annan Registry Office and learn they can get married in fifteen days time. They are elated. Grant, Phil and Kevin set off to Scotland, as do Frank and Pat. Peggy knows Sharon is not keen on her. Marcus Christie finds Peggy and tells her he wants to see Phil. Frank, Grant, Pat, Phil and Kevin arrive in Scotland and search for wedding venues Ricky and Sam may have visited. Sam suggests to Ricky they repaint the campervan to avoid being spotted and hide around Scotland for a fortnight until they can marry. Grant asks a registrar if he can make a booking for a wedding in October. Pat rings the known wedding venues around Gretna Green to try and find out where Ricky and Sam are marrying. After an eventful day of searching, the Butchers and the Mitchells head back to the Square. They stop off at a petrol station on the way back, where Pat finds Sam in the toilets. She tells her she knows where they are marrying. Sam insists she is happy with Ricky and wants to marry him. Pat gives her money to keep the pair going, but asks Sam to seriously consider whether marrying Ricky is the right thing for her. Phil is told to head back to the Square as they CPS cannot find anything dodgy against him. Grant does not want to return so stays away a bit longer. Cast Regular cast *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia Guest cast *Peggy - Jo Warne *Kevin - Colin McCormack *Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett *Clerk - Peter McMichael *Registrar - Barbara Horne *Mechanic - Douglas McFerran *Landlady - Maureen O'Reilly Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen, front room and backroom *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Gretna Green Tourist Information Centre - Office and hallway *Annan Registry Office *The Wee Dug - Interior *Motorway *Unknown fields *Unknown park *Unknown petrol stations *Unknown workshop Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ricky and Sam set off for their destination where a surprise is waiting for them. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,080,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes